


Beautiful Home

by kinkwriter



Series: Lies [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Tragic Romance, broken home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: The fic presumes that you've read A Lie, the first fic in this series. If you haven't, go back and do the thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic presumes that you've read A Lie, the first fic in this series. If you haven't, go back and do the thing.

Orson Krennic hit the button for his floor in the sky-reaching building that he called home. Galen should already be there with Jyn. Orson looked down at the pad with a smile. His husband had been in an odd mood the last few weeks, but Chancellor Palpatine had been so pleased with the completion of the plans for the Republic’s new safeguard that he’d granted Krennic’s request for a few weeks off. 

Galen had been working so hard, and he deserved a break. Orson had secured them a suite in one of the most exclusive resorts just outside a picturesque village on Naboo. Sun, sand, and crystal clear waters awaited them. He’d booked the private transport that would take them off Coruscant tomorrow morning, and he couldn’t help imagining Galen’s sweet smile and Jyn’s excited yells.

This would be just what his over-worked husband needed to get him out of the funk he’d been in. With the plethora of child-targeted activities in the area, perfect for Jyn, hopefully there would be plenty of . . . alone-time for Orson and Galen. Lately, the engineer had been uninterested in anything more than a kiss good morning or goodbye. 

The director grimaced a bit. He’d . . . he’d suspected that perhaps something was going on, but an off-the-books look into Galen’s days showed nothing but a very busy man. He’d breathed a sigh of relief when the mandalorian investigator had confirmed that. Galen’s work had consumed much of his spare time and attention. Orson would take great pleasure in rectifying that.

The lift dinged and the door slowly opened. His short-cape fluttered behind him as he walked down the softly lit hall to the end of the corridor. It was tastefully decorated with expensive wall papers and plush carpet, a far cry from the bare-bone apartment he’d inhabited as a bachelor, but only the best for his family.

The door slid open with a wave of his hand over the lock and he stepped inside.

“Galen! I’m home! Where are you?” he called as his polished boots hit the polished stone floors. He blinked for a second as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

Why were the lights off?

“Lights on,” he said and the apartment was instantly illuminated. Everything was in its proper place, but there was no sign of Galen, no sound of Jyn playing with her nanny.

“Galen?” he called again. He set his pad down and removed his hat, holding it for a second as he looked around. His husband hadn’t said anything about going anywhere that day, but it wasn’t unlike Galen to go on short walks to the 162nd floor park with their daughter.

Jyn loved getting into everything and Orson knew the little girl must have gotten that from Galen, because Krennic was certain he’d been a quiet child. The director looked over and his eyes found a photo that was displayed on one of the shelves at eye-level. 

Jyn had only been a few weeks old, but she’d charmed the chancellor in seconds and someone had snapped a photo of Jyn’s chubby hand wrapped around Palpatine’s index finger while Galen and Orson looked on in pride. It had made the holo-net, and after Orson had gotten a copy of it, he’d framed it for their home.

He hadn’t wanted children, but Galen had never given up on asking—not in twenty years, and the months of cleaning diapers and spit-up had been worth it to see how happy the little girl made his husband. Orson had even found himself becoming fond of the little girl who had thankfully inherited most of her features from Galen, though her eyes were a beautiful green that Orson recognized as coming from his own mother.

He sat down on the sofa and turned the holo-net on as he waited for them to return. The separatists were stirring up trouble as usual, but they wouldn’t be a problem after Galen’s super-weapon was completed. Orson was proud of his husband—they’d been working on this project for so long, and now they were about to begin construction. The director had devoted most of his life to making Galen’s ideas—his dreams into a reality. They would both stand beside the chancellor in his hour of triumph and no one would dare name Krennic, a petty bureaucrat or Galen as anything but the genius that he was. 

He smiled at the thought.

But one hour became two, then two became three, and there was still no sign of Galen and Jyn. Orson checked the call log, but there was nothing, no messages from his husband.  He licked his dry lips before getting up and began looking around the apartment—perhaps there was a note somewhere else in the . . .

He blinked as his eyes passed over the collection of family photos—the same group that held the image of his family with Palpatine and for the first time, he noticed something . . . something  _ missing. _ He walked forward slowly and pushed aside a few of the framed images and felt around, but sure enough, it was gone.

A small holo-image of their wedding, one that depicted Galen speaking to one of their friends while Krennic was simply gazing at his new husband with a small smile. He hadn’t even known he’d been doing it at the time, but when Galen had seen the image, he’d declared it his favorite and kept it.

His brow creased as his mind ran through possibilities of why that image was gone. He swallowed as his mind blanked and he moved towards Jyn’s bedroom. It was neatly cleaned, and everything tucked away as it always was, but again . . . Jyn’s favorite stormtrooper doll was missing.

Orson’s heart began to pound. He moved more quickly, now, down the hall while his feet dug into the plush carpet. The door to the bedroom slammed against the far wall as Orson burst in. His eyes darted across the layout and found it mostly complete, save for Galen’s paper notebook—a gift from Orson for his birthday last year. Galen’s desk was empty of the book; a single datapad lay in its place. Orson’s steps were slow. His fingers trembled as he reached out and took hold of the pad. He all but slumped onto the bed as he activated it. There was no holo-recording, only two sentences that caused his entire world to implode.

 

_ I can’t live with your lies anymore. Don’t look for us. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on other one-shots in this series. I have another two fully outlined, I just need to do my revisions and then have them beta-read. Hopefully they will both be out within a week or so.


End file.
